


Waiting

by Siberianskys



Series: The Interpersonal Relationships of Torchwood 3 [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e04 Meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Waiting

Rhys worried enough as it was when he thought Gwen was working for Special Ops, but now that he knew that she chased aliens for a living and had even seen what that involved for himself, the waiting had gotten worse; he had been home healing from his bullet wound earned volunteering for Torchwood for the last week and it took all it had in him to not call her every hour on the hour; he sighed in relief when he heard her key in the lock and turned-up the volume on the rugby game, trying not to look like he been waiting for her.


End file.
